dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Fury Curse Lifted!
''Night Fury Curse Lifted! ''is the 7th episode of the fourth Season of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Previous- "Double Detention" Next- Virgil Vs. Society Synopsis Ruby is getting tired of turning into Night Fury, so she asked Connors for the antidote from OsCorp so she'll remain a normal Fast-Runner. Then, Chomper finds a Light Fury! Plot Ruby TBA. Cast *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *George Ball as Mr. Threehorn *Cam Clarke as Bron *Tom Selleck as Rusty *Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Stephen Merchant as Pterano *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors *Frank Welker as Getor *Jason Marsden as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Jessica Walter as Old One *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson *Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman *Reba McEntire as Etta *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Jess Harnell as Swooper *Gerard Butler as Maxwell "Max" Dillon / Electro *John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Hilary Swank as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable *??? as ??? (Guest Apperance) Songs *I Don't Want to Be a Dragon sung by Ruby * Healing Hands by Elton John * I Feel So Happy Sung by Ruby Reception Ratings "Night Fury Curse Lifted!" has a current score of 2/10. Trivia *This is the conclusion of the Ruby/Night Fury trilogy. *This episode was criticized and hated by many fans due to Ruby losing her power that could turn her into a Night Fury. The episode was so panned, that executive producer, Jeffery Katzenberg and director Dean DeBlois refused to do the episode’s plot, sticking with the fans opinion on how Ruby‘s power should be permanent. *Due to the insanely negitive reception of the episode, DreamWorks threatened to terminate their licence with Discovery Productions, Amblin, and Universal. But Steven Spielberg refused for that to happen. *Due to the severe backlash from fans, 3rd series creator, Sam Raimi, director, Dean DeBlois and executive producer, Jeffery Katzenberg announced that Night Fury Ruby would return as a permanent character in the episode “Night Fury Ruby Strikes Back!”. *TBA *TBA Cultural References How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *TBA *TBA *TBA The Lost Weekend (1945) *TBA Quotes *Ruby: *Chomper: Maybe find another dragon. *Ruby: *Chomper: What is that? *Littlefoot: It's a Light Fury! *Chomper: *Ruby: *Ruby: *Chomper: Transcript Night Fury Curse Lifted!/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes